jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Globlogabgalab
"Compared to trust, someone being smart or talented is as significant as the books whose information I sustain on..." The Globlogabgalab is a character who originated from the movie Strawinsky and the Mysterious House. He is a former elf that became a monstrous, wormlike, shapeshifting abomination through his obsession for books. He appears in Indigo Wind as a minor antagonist, he is the first of Passione's capo Jornio Jorcream encounters and is responsible for recruiting new members. He then tasks Jornio to keep a lighter lit for 24 hours as a test. The Globglogabgalab is a Stand User and his Dead Hand automatically attacks Jornio during said test. Appearance The Globglogabgalab is a large, monstrous creature who was once an elf, but became wormlike because of his book obsession. He resembles a worm with traits of a human's appearance, such as arms and facial features. Personality Some time prior to joining Passione, The Globglogabgolab was friendlier and was nowhere near as evil as he later became. The Globglogabgolab, after he absorbs the information of some "evil" books and joins Passione, acts like a typical Mafia don, showing an affable side and an appreciation for books. His table manners are however, lacking, showing that sophistication is superficial. The Globglogabgalab places great emphasis on one's trustworthiness, considering it the most important characteristic of a good gangster. Despite this, he considers his subordinates as tool to be used to further his position. He shows a very keen sense of awareness, deducing Jornio's injury from the marks on his hands and even how Miguel "told him" that Jornio wanted to join, despite not meeting him prior and Jornio proclaiming his initiation moments before meeting him. After he emerges from a feeding session on a book, he can be seen caressing himself and giggling with glee. Abilities * Dead Hand: '''The Globglogabgalab's Stand. It is a long range automated Stand that The Globglogabgalab gained after absorbing the information of "evil" books which corrupted him. Dead Hand's central body is a flabby, almost tumorous mass — covered in patches of something that looks like blood — with two tiny arms that terminate in sharp red spines rather than hands, and a head - its weak spot - with a gigantic, gaping mouth armed with huge teeth. Its eyes are black and expressionless, and its jaw can open incredibly wide. It can summon long, gangling arms that rise from the ground to hold enemies in place. The Stand follows direct and preset commands. As such, it is characterized by its long-range strength, lack of damage transfer (to an extent that The Globglogabgalab was unaware that Jornio Jorcream beat Dead Hand), and straightforward way of attacking. For undisclosed reasons, Dead Hand is linked to The Globglogabgalab's test and his lighter. When someone holding the lighter puts it out but then reignites it, Dead Hand summons its disturbing hands and attempts to grab all witnesses with them. It then automatically seeks to bite those present to awaken a possible Stand, even if they have one already, as the teeth of the Stand somehow contain the energy of a Power Moon. The Globglogabgalab uses this Stand to weed out the recruits and only keep those with a Stand. Dead Hand can also hide underground, which it uses to travel without being harmed. When moving, its long neck points upwards, protecting its head. * '''Feeding on the thoughts and ideas of books: '''The Globglogabgalab can shrink and absorb himself into books and feed on their information. * '''Shapeshifting Involvement in plot Background Before joining Passione, The Globglogabgalab lived in the basement of a mysterious house, which was littered with books. At some point, he came across some books that, unbeknownst to him, were either haunted, cursed, or contained information that could corrupt him. After absorbing these books, he underwent a psychological change, gained his Stand Dead Hand, and at an unknown point, joined Passione. Grand Theft Aureo The Globglogabgalab is first seen serving fifteen years in prison when Jornio Jorcream mentions that he wants to join Passione. Being in the high position of a capo in Passione, his job is giving orders, from the boss, to other subordinates, as well as testing new recruits who want to join the gang. His means of initiation into Passione is keeping a flame lit for 24 hours; with that, he gives Jornio the lighter. He died after accidentally blowing himself up with a bomb Jornio had disguised as a book. This was an act of vengeance for having his Stand, Dead Hand, carelessly cause the death of an innocent man. Trivia * He refers himself as "The yeast of thoughts and mind" during the song he sings in Strawinsky and the Mysterious House. It is unknown what this means. * He is the Polpo of Indigo Wind. Category:Grand Theft Aureo Category:Stand users Category:Minor antagonists Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:Deceased